


Mission: Exhange!

by anniemaar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alien Iruka, Alien Naruto, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Community: kakairu_fest, Fanart, Gen, KakaIru Fest Summer 2020, M/M, Manga Style, black & white - Freeform, sci fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniemaar/pseuds/anniemaar
Summary: Orochimaru takes Rin away and offers Kakashi a deal he can't refuse. It's a simple mission, but things may get complicated if Kakashi's feelings for the charming caretaker of his target get in the middle.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 15
Kudos: 70
Collections: Nine Weeks of Summer 2020





	Mission: Exhange!

**Author's Note:**

> I just love imagining Iruka as a fierce furry alien cat and Kakashi being absolutely head over heels over him ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ but I SUCK at writing so I'll just leave a pseudo drabble for some context and a little comic strip :x I hope you like it!! If someone wants to talk about this AU with me please contact me I have so many ideas sdfgdsg ♥ you can find me on twitter as anniemaar or in discord as anniemaar#6993 !!

Kakashi is a human, a space hunter, captain of a famous ship currently working for Orochimaru because the snake took his sister, Rin, away from him. Since he and his teammates are good trackers, their mission is to find a powerful being living on a devastated planet in exchange for Rin's life.

Orochimaru didn't say why he wanted it, but Kakashi knows the man experiments with creatures from different planets to mix their ADN with his own in an eternal search of beauty and power-- but Kakashi doesn't care. He just wants his sister back and he never leaves a teammate behind: he feels sorry for the poor soul who ends up in the insane's man hands though.

They finally arrive at the alien hometown and come across another ship that's it's probably there for similar purposes, just a little bit darker: they are space pirates looking for creatures to sell in the meat market. After some research, Kakashi finds out they already have his target.

But the target is not alone: the beast is being held by another one of its own species. It's bigger, probably older, and it's hiding the smaller creature inside his arms. One of the pirates, a white haired human with an ugly, twisted smile, tries to grab its neck to separate them. The native doesn’t let the opportunity pass and snaps its jaws at him, chomping off a good chunk of meat off of his arm. There are screams and curses and the same man quickly pulls out an electric whip and starts viciously beating the wildling, cutting spotted, brown skin.

Now, this is when Kakashi has one of his “duty or emotions” crisis because deep down he knows this is for the best, that once the older one is dead it would be easier for him to go and take the youngling but-- the screams of the target screaming are piercing his ears. The way he is being shielded by the other one with such ferocity and devotion is just too damn strong.

He tells his team to interfere and soon they have their enemies surrounded. They quickly put the pirates in their place and overpower them. Kakashi takes care of the bastard that was beating the creature himself, leaving him in the ground with almost no effort.

“Who the fuck are you?!” says the white haired guy, almost whistling thanks to having a few less teeths than he had a couple of seconds ago.

Kakashi ignores him and walks towards the natives. Strong arms are shaking but still holding the target in its place protectively, hiding it from view, but then Kakashi’s eyes meet a dark, furious expression and he needs to step back and remember himself to keep breathing. The creature is stunning. Even with tears, sweat and wounds covering its face and a menacing snarl on full, red lips. Kakashi doesn’t think he has seen such a beautiful specimen in his entire life.

The blood of its enemy dripping from the handsome face makes Kakashi feel things he didn’t know he was capable of.

Kakashi presses the intercom implanted in his temple to communicate with the natives, and if he thought the expression of the creature couldn’t look angrier, he was wrong.

“You’re both coming with me”.  
  



End file.
